Sky Knight's Inferno
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Sequel to Insanity is Forever. Summary inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Doomed Mutiny

**(A/N: wow quick eh? here it is, as demanded, the sequel to where Insanity is Forever left off. i hope you enjoy, you might notice some similarities with this and some other things, i was inspired by them ok just give me break its all i could come up with. anyway review, if you review new chapters will come if not this thing will be put on hold or will stop. ok? good.)  
>Summary: It's been a month since Vincent, the insane brother of Cyclonis, was killed. Everything is peaceful until strange things happen, reports of people going missing, sightings of an unbeatable ship long thought lost , rumors of someone horrifying is returning to Atmos. It's up to the Storm Hawks and Cyclonis to stop this new threat. Will they succeed or will Atmos be consumed in a raging inferno.<br>**

**Sky Knight's Inferno ch 1**

The sky was blanketed with dark grey clouds; thunder rumbled in the sky, lighting lit the sky partially through the thick clouds. A large dark ship flew slowly through the night, it was large, larger then a murk raider's ship, and the hull was jet-black and rust colored from improper upkeep and constant battles.

Inside, the ship creaked and a dozen crewmembers scurried around the vast ship tending to their duties. In the captain's quarters it was dark and was lit by candles and a large window allowing the moon and stars to shine, a man sat in a chair staring up at the stars, he had long messy jet-black hair with a streak of grey, a large scar on his face covering his left eyelid, he wore a black tattered coat, a grey shirt, old pants, and combat boots.

There was a large bed with black blankets, a pale woman with long dark hair was fast asleep smiling partly, and beside the bed was a nightstand that had only a silver bottle.

The man had a glass of wine in his hand, he sipped the wine listening to music on an old radio, he sighed, "Another year gone, and another step closer" he looked to the woman, who was fast asleep, he smiled

"Soon my love, soon" he closed his eyes a little but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash sound from above. His dark eyes opened, he growled, "What is it this time?" he rose from his seat, he picked up his weapon from the side of his chair, a thin slightly curved blade with a skull on the pommel in a black wooden scabbard.

The woman tossed and turned "Rest, dream sweet dreams, I'll tend to the rabble" He whispered to her, he turned and lumbered to the door growling, "someone is going to die" he then opened the door and walked towards the sound.

A few minutes earlier on the lower decks, the crew were attending their duties, and then one man who was mopping named Stark yelled, "That's it! I had it with this crap!" he threw his mop to the metal floor, his fellow crewmembers looked at him

"Had it with what?" asked a man named Robert, Stark turned to him "I had it with this ship, the captain, this ruddy job, being stuck here doing this crap"

Robert nodded "Well it is a rather droll job but we must obey the captain" Stark and Robert were simple merchants up until a few weeks ago they were attacked by a strange ship and were pressgang into the ships crew, now they were mopping up the halls.

"We must obey the captain" mimicked Stark "Jeez your such a big kiss ass, have you forgot what they did to John and Travis" Robert shook his head "No but have you forgot what the crew did to that guy who so much as mimicked the captain" They both shuddered "No I haven't" muttered Stark "But there's more of us then the captain and his officers we can easily over power them, we can take the ship and we can get the hell out of here" Robert nodded "true".

They both went to the lower decks where the quarters for the new additions are, they all had been merchants, pilots, members of sky knight squadrons and other things, they had all been shanghaied into the crew, they all despised and feared the captain.

Stark and Robert told the men of their plan of mutiny and most of them agreed to join in, one of the men snuck into the armory and snatched a few swords, crossbows and crystals. They all marched silently through the hall towards the bridge, the captains loyal officers manning the controls

"Ready?" whispered Stark to the his fellow mutineers, they all nodded "1..2…3!" he shouted and they all charged into the bridge, the officers were taken off guard slightly but they reacted quickly, they drew their weapons and engaged the mutineers.

A dozen men on both sides wrestling for control of the ship, loud bangs and booms from explosive crystals and other weapons shook the ship, the mutineers managed to gain the upper hand through sheer force of numbers "Victory's ours!" proclaimed Stark, the mutineers cheered as they tied up the officers. There was a creak and the cheering faded quickly, Stark was confused but then realized why they stopped cheering

"What is going on here?" asked a calm voice, Stark turned and paled a little at the sight of the captain, he was a tall and gruff man, he was taller then Stark and he practically radiated authority

"What is going on here? Soldiers and Sailors abandoning their posts, stealing weapons, fighting on the bridge, again I ask what is going on?" he asked again but in a louder tone, his piercing storm cloud grey eyes staring at the crew, everyone was silent till the first mate spoke up

"M-mutiny sir" The captain closed his eyes a little grumbling something "Gentlemen I am disappointed in all of you, I was in my quarters resting, and then suddenly I hear an ungodly row up here disturbing my rest and you almost awoke Lavinia"

The crew was silent, even though they feared the captain, they feared his wife, Lavinia, more.

The captain shook his head "What shall I do with you?" he asked no one in particular, Stark growled "We're not afraid of you" The captain looked at Stark with one eyebrow raised "We're tired of you pushing us around and kidnapping us to make us work for you, so we're not backing down" Stark raised his weapon and he charged at the captain, everyone's eyes widened except the captain who just looked bored,

Stark yelled "Die you bastard!" he swung his sword but as quick as a flash, the captain caught the sword with one hand.

Everyone gaped at the sight; Stark's eyes widened, a few drops of blood dripped down the captain's hand, he just said calmly "You really should be afraid" Stark was quiet "I slaughtered men who were bigger and braver then you, I give Murk raiders nightmares, I'm the reason why Nightcrawlers look under their beds before they sleep"

Stark started sweating "Well of that's the way you feel about me and my methods then I'm afraid you are here by dismissed" the captain's hand glowed purple, violet energy shot down the sword towards the handle and up Stark's arm, Stark was then enveloped in violet light he screamed

"Help! Help me! Somebody!" then when the light vanished there was a large scorch mark on the floor where Stark once stood.

The captain looked around "Anyone else feels brave enough to make a comment on my methods" everyone shook their heads, including the mutineers, the captain smiled "good now, get this cleaned up and get back to work, and don't make another racket or else you will all share Mr. Stark's fate" everyone nodded "Yes sir, Captain Styx" said the first mate saluting, Captain Styx saluted then turned around, walked away from the bridge form whence he came muttering "I'm going back to sleep".

Captain Styx walked into his room, he placed he sat down in his chair, he placed his sword on the ground beside him, he sighed feeling arms around his neck "you're hurt" said a soft voice, "it's just a scratch, Lavinia" said Styx,

she kissed his cheek "What happened?" Styx just waved "Nothing to worry about, just some idiot believing he could beat me" Lavinia laughed "how amusing, what did you do to him?" "I dismissed him", said Styx.

Lavinia pouted a little "aw I can't believe I missed that" "I wanted you to rest and gather you're strength for we're almost there" Lavinia asked, "You've found it didn't you?" Styx nodded "The map is in the last place I would've guessed"

"Zachariah, you don't mean..." breathed Lavinia, Zachariah Styx nodded "Yes the map is in possession of one Master Cyclonis of Cyclonia" Lavinia's face twisted into a scowl "Cyclonian filth, tried to kill us with their pathetic talons".

Zachariah placed a hand on Lavinia's "That's all in the past, for now we will get the map and we will rid us and the Atmos of those little cockroaches" Lavinia smiled "Yes and we will be guided by our own guide" she picked up the bottle from the nightstand "Our own Vincent V. Cyclonis".

End of Chapter

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoy that, comment and review to you're hearts content, please tell me what you think of this and how you think this story is going to turn out. i had to rewrite a few parts but i think it was good, well anyway got to go bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2 From the darkness comes death

**(A/N: as promised the next chapter, pretty fast huh? well anyway i hope you enjoy this. review!)**

Sky Knight's Inferno ch 2

In Cyclonia all was quiet even by Cyclonian standards.

The usually crimson stormy skies were replaced by a calm night sky that was ink black with scattered spots of light from the stars and instead of a harsh wind dragging the usual scent of brimstone and rock, it was replaced with a gentle breeze bringing the scent of saltwater and fruit to the fortress of Master Cyclonis, ruler of Cyclonia, bringing a sense of calm and peacefulness to the guards.

Cyclonis was pouring over a stack of old books in her office, as well as a few pieces of paper that was given to her by her now deceased homicidal brother Vincent. The note told her a little of her mothers old life, before she died and she saw a surprising part of the note, how her mother died.

Cyclonis tossed aside another book "Not that one" she mumbled, she looked at the spines of the books on her desks,

"No, no, no, no" she muttered as her eyes passed over each book then she stopped at a book labeled "_Complete History of the Atmos" _the book was large, brown and had aged pages, she flipped open the book and scanned through the book and came to a stop in the middle of the book, the page had a single grainy picture and a short paragraph of what she was looking for "not much but it's exactly what I'm looking for" she whispered to herself then began reading.

Meanwhile in the sky, thick grey clouds started rolling in on the gentle evening breeze, among the clouds was a large black and red, battle scared ship, it's engines were on a low setting, it was silently stalking it's way to the Cyclonian fortress like a predator stalking it's prey, ready to pounce at any moment.

On the ship's bridge, the officers were quietly giving orders to their subordinates, soldiers and sailors in matching tattered grey uniforms scurrying about the ship, handing every able bodied crewmember a weapon, the captain set foot on the bridge followed by his wife, the first mate saluted

"Sir, we've reached our destination, preparations are complete and our engines are running at five percent as ordered sir"

Captain Styx nodded "good work Leon, tell gunners to get into position, and ready the crew incase of boarding parties" Leon nodded "Already have sir" Styx smiled "efficient as always eh old friend" Leon smiled "Yes Zachariah" Lavinia was now dressed in a grey trench coat with bits of armor on her shoulders, a black shirt, she wore dark pants, steel toed combat boots and a belt that held a sword and a dozen daggers and lastly she carried a single silver bottle in hand.

"Sir, destination to target in four minutes" announced an officer "Full stop!" ordered Styx, the officer manning the controls pulled a few switches and levers, the ship rumbled and stopped near the edge of their cloudy cover "What now sir?" asked Leon

Styx then ordered "Man the skimmers, ready all guns, pick you're targets and bring us out of our cloud cover on my order, then engage the Cyclonian sky garrisons while a landing party and my self will retrieve our prize, now move!"

all the officers nodded understanding then the captain marched out of the bridge, he marched along the halls passing soldiers and other crewmembers followed closely by Lavinia, they entered the hanger bay that contained more then a few dozen skimmers, manned by men in grey uniforms, helmets and cloth's covering their faces.

Styx got on a grey and black skimmer with Lavinia, the hanger doors opened letting in the cool evening air "Move out!" ordered Styx revving up his skimmer, the others followed suit and they took to the sky. A large flock of skimmers formed around the large battle scarred ship as an escort

"Bring us out of the cloud cover" said Styx over the radio, the ship's engines ignited and resumed it's silent stalking but was now surrounded by more then a few dozen small skimmers "Now this is just a simple op, in and out, keep the skimmers and battle ships off our backs, the landing party will retrieve the prize, and men remember" Styx paused, all the men waited for the rest of the speech "Have fun, take down as many cyclonian bastards as you can, this is you're reward; do as you may to the enemy" the men all cheered but at a level where only they could hear,

"You heard the captain, lets bring these bastards down!" shouted the officer in charge of the squads of skimmers, the men's cheers got louder piercing the silence.

"That was rather sweet of you" commented Lavinia

Styx shrugged "The men deserve this, their blood was practically boiling for a good fight, the mutiny was rather a drag on our moral so a good old fashion team building exercise was in order, and some of these men are expendable" Lavinia smiled "The fun's about to begin" the ship's engines rumbled to life, and it zoomed ahead at a faster pace, the skimmers cut through the clouds like daggers, the ships cannons thundered and roared,

crimson bursts of energy struck the mountain fortress tearing chunks of rock away as if it was made of paper, the skimmers sped past the open hangers, bombarding the unsuspecting cyclonian talons and picking apart their skimmers like vultures using energy blasts.

Styx and Lavinia breathed in the scent of smoke and ashes "What a lovely evening" said Styx "Reminds me of the night we met" commented Lavinia dreamily.

Their skimmer zoomed past their ship, which was holding position and was bombarding the mountain in rapid succession, a few skimmers formed up around them, the small pack of skimmers passed their own skimmers now engaging small pockets of resistance, they slowed to a stop in a hanger that was filled with charred corpses and burning remains of skimmers. The group all disembarked their rides and marched through a pair of metal doors in search of their prize.

Cyclonis was reading her book then there were sounds of loud explosions which shook the whole mountain, Cyclonis looked up from her book, she walked out into the hall passing talons who were scrambling around to get to their skimmers, some were being dragged down the hall to the infirmary their skin burnt and covered in soot,

"What is going on?" demanded Cyclonis one talon stopped running and said "Master, We're being attacked" Cyclonis rolled her eyes "I know that idiot, but by whom?" The talon shrugged "I don't know I never seen a ship like it, but it looks sort of familiar" the hall shook, some dust shook free from the ceiling.

Cyclonis forced her way through waves of talons to a room near the top of the fortress, the room was empty and an entire wall was a window over looking the battle.

The attacking ship was hidden partially by the dark but she could see it clearly when it fired it's guns, Cyclonis saw it was a single ship, black, red and large, larger then most Cyclonian battle ships, around the ship were numerous grey skimmers engaging a dozen cyclonian skimmers, the ship's cannon muzzle flashes lit the battle partially and she saw that her forces were taking a lot of damage.

There was something familiar about that ship, like an important memory she was supposed to remember but couldn't.

Meanwhile below in the lower levels, Captain Styx and his landing party were quietly making their way through the stone halls till they came to a point where the halls split into three different directions "Which way?" asked Styx to Lavinia,

she held the bottle up to here ear, she heard Vincent's insane screaming and cackling till there was a whisper "_go left" _"Left" she repeated they turned left and they all sprinted down the hall till they reached a single metal door, they opened it and inside it was stacked to the ceiling with crates

"Lets get to work and quick" said Styx and all the soldiers started searching through the crates, "Hey what are you doing!" shouted someone, the intruders all looked into the hall and saw about a dozen Cyclonian soldiers "Don't worry I got this" said Lavinia, she walked out of the room, she sprinted at the soldiers, dodging each attempt at striking her, using a dagger, she slit their throats with ease, in a blur of silver all the guards fell to the ground in a matter of seconds leaving only Lavinia standing there in the hall.

In a matter of seconds they found a single metal box marked with the symbol of a raven "Here it is" breathed Styx he picked up the chest and they made their way back to the hanger, mounting their skimmers and they took back to the skies.

Outside in the skies, the cyclonians were being forced back into the mountain by their attackers, a few skimmers managed to land a few shots on the ship but it was ineffective, Lavinia held on the metal box and the silver bottle resided in her coat pocket,

"Lets wrap this up boys" ordered Styx over the radio, the skimmers formed up into a wedge formation and pushed back the cyclonian forces back to the fortress, then returned to the ship, the ship ceased fire and rumbled away, leaving the cyclonians to lick their wounds.

On board Styx congratulated over the ships intercom "Well done men, we have recovered our prize and dealt a lot of damage to the cyclonian scum" everyone cheered, including their new additions and the mutineers, even though they feared the captain, they all shared one thing in common, they hate cyclonia

"Rest now men, you've earned it" Styx sighed and he went back to his quarters with Lavinia, he sliced off the lid with his sword with just a flick of his wrist, they peered inside and saw a rolled up piece of aged paper, on it was a map to their goal, "Soon the sky knights will all burn" said Styx studying the map, inside the silver bottle,

Lavinia felt Vincent become restless, he squirmed inside the bottle screaming in rage but Lavinia just giggled at him for she was the only one who could hear him.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: well there ya go hoped you enjoyed it. review!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Inquiry

**(A/N: well here you a new chapter, i'm sorry if this isn't any good i'll try to do better on the next one. remember reviews equal new chapters, well review)**

Sky Knight's Inferno ch 3

Morning came slowly, the sky smeared black and grey with smoke and rain clouds.

Cyclonian talons rushed back and forth through halls carrying injured guards and medical supplies. The infirmary was so flooded with injured they spilled into the halls, most of the mountain was blown to rubble by the attackers cannons, Cyclonis sat in her office listening to a talon commander give a damage report. Shelves were knocked over by the force of the cannons, books and papers strewn all over the floor.

"So far we sustained massive casualties, seventy four injured, sixty three dead, and another sixteen missing" reported the commander looking up from a clipboard, Cyclonis sat there letting the information sink in then she asked calmly "What's the status of our crystal supplies?" the commander looked down at his clipboard "well we did a count and thankfully all crates are accounted for and haven't been tampered with."

Cyclonis sighed in relief; none of the weapons crystals were taken so they aren't defenseless then her thoughts were interrupted "some guards were discovered in basement level four"

"What?" she looked up from her papers, the commander looked back at his clipboard "six guards were discovered in basement level four, all dead they were near storage room five" Cyclonis scratched her chin, there is nothing of value in the that storage room "Investigate, see what if anything was taken" she ordered, the commander saluted and left, she had a sinking feeling that something horrible is going to happen.

The sun shone brightly over Terra Tropica, the storm hawks were on vacation, recharging their solaris crystals and stocking up on supplies.

Aerrow sat in a lounge chair, wearing sunglasses trying to relax but couldn't because lately Vincent's last words were echoing in his mind

"_I guess I've misjudged you storm hawk, maybe you'll be just the right person against the horror, But when the time comes know this, beware the raven" _then the scene replays in his mind, Vincent smiling, bidding a final farewell and falling into a dark abyss Aerrow shook his head, lately he was getting this feeling that something

Vincent said was coming true, there have been reports of ten different people going missing on three Terra's, as well as two merchant ships disappearing but he still wasn't convinced.

"Isn't this great?" said Finn "Sun, Surf and Snorkeling, no Cyclonians, no fighting talons and no boring jobs" Junko nodded in agreement, Stork was not as gloomy and Piper was enjoying herself, they were heading off to the beach but Aerrow stayed on the Condor

"Aerrow aren't you coming?" asked Piper he nodded "Yeah, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up" Piper nodded "Ok just don't be to long" then she left leaving Aerrow alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile miles away in a small village on Terra Rex there was an piercing shriek and a loud crash, a man dived out of a window, he picked himself off the ground, brushed the dust and glass off of his brown trench coat, he heard shouting from inside the tavern he was in before, he took off sprinting away from the building, a dozen men and women started chasing after him.

He ducked into a side ally he held his breath, the mob ran by the ally not noticing him, he snickered he pulled out the crystal from his pocket, it glowed faintly orange with the symbol of a fierce bird carved into the face "There he is!" screamed a woman, he looked up from the crystal he saw a woman standing at the other end of the ally "Oh damn" he muttered, quickly he looked around and saw a pipe, he ran, jumped and he caught onto the pipe and started climbing quickly.

He scrambled onto the roof he looked around, guards and village people were swarming towards him, he adjusted his hat and took off running, leaping from roof to roof, people were shouting and yelling, he glanced back and saw people climbing up after him, he kept running he dived off of the last roof and sprinted to the very edge of the Terra.

He looked over the edge to the cloudy abyss below, he turned around and saw that he was surrounded "You guys are fast" he complimented "Enough, you're going to prison" said one of the Rex Guardians, "What for?" he asked the Rex Guardian pulled out a wanted poster with his face on it, "You're the notorious pirate John Ravnewood, you looted, pillaged and pilfered everywhere, you have even killed a member of the sky knight council"

John blinked "oh you're still mad about that? i thought you were made about this crystal" he said waving the orange crystal around, the villagers nodded "We still are".

"Well I had no idea that this was valuable to you" he said backing away, the villagers inched closer "I also have no intention of going to prison, so bye!" he said and he walked over the edge, the villagers looked over the edge and saw him zoom up past them, into the sky on a silver colored skimmer "Damn you, John Ravenwood!" screamed the Rex Guardian shaking his fist at the escaping pirate.

On the skimmer, John pocketed the crystal "_now that's over with, it seems the rumors are true, Styx, his crew of barbarians, and The Phoenix have been busy around Atmos" _thought John "_It's been a good fifty years since then, you haven't changed a bit, you must have found the way to Infierno de Emperadores, then I don't have much time, I got to find my own way and beat you there" _he revved up his skimmer and he hit the gas, speeding up towards his destination.

In Cyclonia, Cyclonis listened to the talon commander's report once more "Repairs are underway, so far some of the damage has been repaired and our defenses are back up" Cyclonis nodded then asked "What of storage room five?"

The commander scratched his head then reported "Everything is accounted for except for one box" "What box?" hissed Cyclonis the commander adjusted his collar

"You're brother's personal trunk, no one knows what was in it but all that we know is that it belonged to you're brother" Cyclonis frowned, "_why would someone attack a heavily guarded fortress just for a box_" the commander left,she remembered the note Vincent left before he died, she opened a drawer and unfolded the note and at the bottom scrawled in dark red was "_Beware the Raven" _

"What could that mean?" she asked nobody in particular.

End of chapter 3

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think of this story so far. well got to go, review!)**


End file.
